The Hetalia Games
by StaraLaura
Summary: Sixteen people are chosen each year in a fight to the death on life TV. I'm not ready to do this, but I can't back down. Losing means certain death.  I'm putting life before love and survival before what's right.  The Hetalia Games have begun.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Amelia, but my friends call me Em. Well, that's what I'm assuming they could've called me before I died.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still alive… Just going to be dead soon. You see, I'm on a train with a boy named Alfred next to me, setting course for a contest in the Palace, the capital of our world. There are sixteen people enrolled in this contest, each from a different region of the world. Two people- a boy and girl between the ages of thirteen and nineteen- are chosen for each region. All of us are joined in an arena for a fight to the death on live TV. The contest is called "The Hetalia Games". There is only one winner. There are fifteen losers. That's basically way it works, we're going to kill each other until there's only one left standing, who then will be declared the winner.

… You thought I was kidding when I said I was going to die, didn't you?

All my life, I've lived with my mom in Region Eight- the last region and also considered lamest one of them all. I illegally trespass into the forests near my home to hunt as our region is known for starved people dying on the streets. Bows and arrows are my fetish and the reason why my mom and I are still alive. I sell the animals that I kill in the black market. A squirrel for a bar of soap. A rabbit for clothes. It all goes something like that. I hate to think I'm a criminal, really, but I do these things for my mom because without my hunting, we'd both be dead. After my dad died, she couldn't take care of me or herself, she was so torn apart after his death. I vowed to take care of her, since she did such a good job of helping me when I was a little girl. So I go into the woods every day, ducking under the barbed wire fence when my bows and arrows in hand. It's pretty scary and as far as I know, I'm the only one who does this in my region. However, the feel of freedom and wind on my cheeks when I run out into the woods has become somewhat of a drug to me and I can't stop doing it. Plus, I kind of have to survive, so I'll just keep my arrows nice and sharp.

Since I was a little girl, I had heard stories at school of heroes and freedom right before the "Revolution of Fate" that caused the world to split into nine –now eight- parts. I have dreamed about those days still, the good ones, where people helped one another, but if I open my mouth to share my opinion, I'd be killed. The "Revolution of Fate" as the Lawmakers have called it, was when everyone, and I mean, _everyone_ wanted a better world and started to retaliate against their leaders. For a while, people were living well, doing what they wanted, finding better lives, but it didn't last long. Groups of people that were against the whole ordeal were killed. Then other groups started to disagree with that and it when on and on and on. Soon, the people we now call the "Lawmakers" rose up, with weapons like nuclear bombs, and forced us all into nine regions, each region specializing in a different job, such as farming or weapons. Region eight- my region- happens to be butchering stuff like cows. However, all of the meat we get goes to the Lawmakers and citizens in the Palace. Pretty much all of the regions are just the Lawmakers' slaves. Trust me, it sucks to see a burger pass right under my nose to some fat mayor in the Palace.

One year, after a mini revolt of the Hetalia Games from Region Nine, the Lawmakers decided to show off their control and wiped out all of the ninth region, keeping the rest of us in check in case we had any ideas like Region Nine. When I go under that fence to hunt every Sunday, I can smell the horrible odor of the nuclear energy still radiating from their doomed region. Although a very primitive plan, it's super effective and there has never been a word said by the other regions.

The Hetalia Games were back on the air after Region Nine's collapse. Everyone- no matter the gender, race, language, or culture- has to watch it. The Lawmakers install a chip into our TV's to track what we're watching at all times. And there's only one channel I flip to during the one time of the year. Each time, it gets harder and harder to watch people freezing, bleeding, and sometimes even being blown up. These horrible games have been going on for at least two hundred years.

To enter the Hetalia Games isn't optional. Stupid, right? Each child- starting at the age of thirteen- must enter their name into a giant tub until they're nineteen. The Lawmakers in our region encourage us to put our name in more than once. No one has ever done it. And for good reason too. The games are horrible, pitting everyone against each other, one person killing another they've never known the name of.

You're probably wondering how I got chosen.

Just this morning, I was hunting in the woods and got a rabbit right in the stomach. Then, at high noon, the Lawmakers in our region started announcing people to come to the town square to choose this years tributes. They put all of our names in a small tub, one for boys, one for girls, and choose a person, wearing a cheesy grin the entire time. I'm known in my town for smiling a lot, but every single time I stand in front of that tub with one parchment signed Amelia, I can't help but feel like I'm going to cry. I never thought I would be picked, no one does.

And I wasn't.

They called out a thirteen year old girl's name. A small, scrawny thirteen year old whose name I didn't know until they called out "Jane". She didn't go up on the stage when she was called, Jane was in too much shock from looking to the Lawmakers to her sobbing mother and father. It tore my heart out and before I realized what I was doing, I had volunteered to take her place.

No one has ever volunteered to participate in the Hetalia games. It's basically suicide when you're coming from Region Eight, but the look on that small girl's face, the fact she still needed to live a couple more years of life, that I had already received, was enough to make me change my mind. Citizens and Lawmakers alike were looking at me in shock and I could feel a tug on my sleeve by my mother, who looked pleadingly at me. I turned away from her. No going back now. I admit that I was shaking when I went up to the stage.

One Lawmaker laughed. "What is this? A volunteer! Splendid, splendid! Young lady, what's your name?"

"Amelia," I choked out. He gave another hardy laugh. I was ready to punch him.

Then they called Alfred's name. No one volunteered for him. He walked briskly to the stage with his chin held up high. He had looked so brave and looked at his parents, giving them a shaky thumbs-up. They started crying more.

You know, it would've been funny if Alfred or I weren't going to die. Or both of us.

They put Alfred and I on a train set for the Palace, giving us little time to say goodbye to our friends and family. When I had gotten to my mother, she gave me the biggest hug I've ever had and whispered in my ear, "Promise me you'll fight. Promise me you won't ever give up."

I nod. The thought of giving up was there right when I was on the stage. But a pained shock went through me as I realized that whatever happens to me, my mom is going to see on the television. She wants to see me be strong. I've always been a rebel in my region, but I feel like this is my limit.

So here I am, sitting in the compartment of a train sprinkled with little pastries as welcoming gifts into the Palace, where the games take place. The seats are a deep purple, symbolizing the power of the Lawmakers and are lined with lace made of indestructible gold that Region Two created. It's amazing to me, as I had grown up in poverty, but I'd much rather be at home, starving to death, instead of waiting for someone to come and stab me in the back of the head. And that would be the luckiest death of them all. The sole purpose of the Hetalia Games is to be gory and brutal, something people can never forget.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

I wake up from my thoughts, the horrifying thoughts that make my spine quake in fear as a few tears spring out of my eyes. I'm not crying though, I can't show weakness in front of Region Eight's boy tribute, he can't know he can easily kill me. Not that I would be.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I take a closer look at this boy. He has dirty blonde hair swooping over his left eye and a weird strand is standing up on his head. His blue eyes are bespectacled- Bespectacled, since when did I start talking all-smart? I mean, he was wearing glasses and you could see a couple of light freckles. Nothing out of the ordinary, he's skinny, of course from starvation, but the thing I can't get out of my head is the fact that he's _smiling_.

This kid must not know what the Hetalia Games even are. At some point in this contest, either he kills someone, or he gets killed. But, being the awesome person I am, I give a horribly pathetic smile back.

"I'm fine" I mean to say, but it comes out as a hollow noise that sounds like a dying animal. I gasp and cover my mouth, red with embarrassment. He laughs.

"Haha, Amelia, you sounded like that one cow I accidently kicked when I was four!" Alfred laughed. We got to know each other at Region Eight's ceremony, every region has one for its tributes. But it didn't work, the only thing I've learned is this boy's name. Oh, and the fact he's fourteen, while I'm sixteen.

He sighs and rubs his glasses. "But… I-I know how you feel. I mean, I don't… I don't want to…You know…" He looks embarrassingly at me, paling at the thought.

I smooth out my shirt. "I-It's okay," I say softly, my sapphire eyes staring at the floor. "I don't want to either."

"No one does."

The train lurches to a stop and the Leader's voice booms through the walls. We never have heard of his name for the Lawmaker's are in fear for the man's safety. Or just to keep us out of their picture.

"District Eight- Welcome to the Palace. Good luck in the games and may the best man win!"

And may the best man win. They say this every year, every chance the Lawmakers get, they say this to make it look like the Hetalia games are just a chess game, someone you want your four year old to watch. It sickens me to the stomach.

Day one at the Palace means opening ceremonies take place, I would know after a lifetime of watching this. I'm still terrified as I exit the train, leaving my home and good memories probably forever. The thought of my mother comes to me and tears come with it. I can't stop them as I start to sob and Alfred gives me a worried look. I don't care anymore, what chance do I have? Region eight has never won a Hetalia game, we are never trained to do so like some other regions. I'm a strong-willed girl, I got that from my dad as people have told me, but standing in the face of death like this- from a sickened game on TV, not a bear in the woods- has never happened to me. It makes me feel pathetic.

To my surprise, Alfred puts his hand in mine and gives me a sad smile, ceasing my tears for the time being. Strange, he shows no signs of fear, he must think he can win these games.

I need to be as strong as him.

I wipe my tears away, give his hand a squeeze, and walk into the Palace, head held up high and a wry smile on my face. This boy Alfred might actually be my ally in these games. Since my name had been called, since I weakly crawled up to the stage where I would be congratulated for getting into the games, since a tearful goodbye with my mother, I finally felt optimistic.

It was all gone as a blinding light flashed into my eyes once the doors closed behind me. I realized that I had just walked into the opening ceremonies. The Lawmakers never tell when or where they are, since they want to see the real competitors, not fake smiles or false bravery. The Palace and it' people want to see real people and real fighting.

"Oh, my God," I mouth as I stand there. Alfred does the same, eyes wide as saucepans.

The announcer is screaming into his microphone along with the thousands of spectators in this huge room- the first room in the Palace. I am bewildered by its hugeness, it's richness, and its upbeat intensity. My eyes lower the massive stage before us and I see all of the other tributes from Regions One through Six sitting in thrones fit for kings. None of them are smiling, which isn't a rare occurrence. Region Seven's tributes are walking down the long aisle from the door to the stage, their names being announced. I can't help but notice the boy and girl from Region Seven are as far apart as they can be, walking stiffly. They sit down and I see their faces, pale as ever. They are as shocked as Alfred and I.

"And last, but not least-" There are snorts and stifles of laughter from the crowd as they know Region Eight completely sucks at these games. "-Region Eight, containing the tributes Amelia and Alfred. Let's hear it for District Eight!"

Only a few people clap for Region Eight each year, as I have watched the opening ceremonies countless times. But this year, the crowd stares bug eyed at us and then gets on their feet, cheering wildly.

I wonder why this is. Then, I realize Alfred and I are still holding hands. Every tribute must have been divided from their partner and we must be the only ones who look like a team. I smile. There was a reason why they said I made life look easy and like a party.

I blow a kiss to people and they go crazy. I've seen these games. When a region is favored, they usually have the best chance of surviving. Alfred gapes at me and shakily waves, drawing another wave of screams. We walk down the aisle, hand in hand, looking like a couple instead of people aimed to kill each other.

I sit on chair marked "Region Eight" and take in the atmosphere. I wonder for a couple of seconds of how they could make such a gigantic room. But then again, these games are huge and people want an amazing show in an amazing environment. However, I sink in my chair, frowning like the other tributes, knowing the ultimate ending for fifteen of us.

The play the national anthem and then start the traditional welcome for the games. I tried to listen for anything important, but I'm too lost in thoughts. My entire body is stiff as I mentally slap myself for helping out the Lawmakers create more fun for the audience. I was blowing kisses and influenced Alfred to wave. That is sheer injustice, why did I just do that? I could have revolted, showed them a heroine's way. But then… there's one of me and about two thousand of them. They would either shoot me or shoot me and nuke Region Eight. The thought of revolution makes me even more afraid. That, and the fact that my mom is watching me on TV probably weeping her eyes out is enough to make me nearly vomit. I'm helpless as I fight to realize what's the best thing to do. Try to look sad and depressed (as if I'm already not) and act against these games or smile and wave so I can be a fan favorite, making the Lawmakers want to target the others? And what of Alfred? No, I can't think about him, if I start getting attached to him, killing him would be impossible. I can only think of myself.

I'm somewhat happy to see that the announcer is closing things up. I can't stand sitting here in front of the TVs anymore.

"Thank you, to all citizens for supporting the Hetalia Games!"

Yeah, you force us to watch this sick stuff.

"We'll certainly give you all a show this year!"

Please don't. Please, please, please don't. I don't want my mother to see me ripped to pieces.

"And may the best man win!"

I pray that's me. I pray with all of my heart, but I know from experience that sometimes, the answer of prayers are "No".

And that's it. Security guards lead us to our rooms where we'll be staying for the next week. Each tribute gets to train for six days to either show off or lay low so no one suspects you're a threat. Both tactics are very efficient. I walk with Alfred silently into Region Eight's hallway, too tired and hateful to take in the beautiful palace. Our security guard stops at Alfred's door and the boy nods at me, giving me a huge grin and disappearing into his room. I keep walking.

The security guard stops in front of a door and nods at me. I don't make a sound as I enter the room, the door slamming behind me. At first, the noise startles me and I thought someone might be breaking in, but I then realize it was I who hacked away at the door and made such a sound. I must have scared the man away. Good, I hate the Palace's people for bringing us so much pain. I turn to see my room.

My jaw drops. Never before have I seen something so beautiful. A glass chandelier hangs above my head, the lights bouncing from glass candle to glass candle. I stagger to the closet and throw its doors open and to my disappointment, I see nothing in it. I really wish I had some silk PJ's as silk was the best thing I've ever touched-

To my shock and delight, a red nightgown- softer to touch than silk- appeared in the middle of the closet. I quickly put it on, enjoying the sudden warmth. I had an idea.

"Hot chocolate" I said without thinking. The only time I ever had it was when I was eight years old, when my dad brought it home.

A steaming cup of the requested drink formed on my dresser and I ran to that corner of the room, quickly draining it of all contents. It was then I noticed the huge bed, covers and pillow made of satin, and mattress feeling light as air. It wasn't long before I snuggled into bed, blissfully and dreaming.

My mother was in my dream. And my father. They were happy, dancing with each other and I was laughing along with them. Then, they looked at me in horror and quickly evaporated out of thin air. In their place, I saw Alfred and the other tributes I had seen earlier today, all poised with knives and guns. I tried to run, but one tribute- I couldn't tell whom- pulled my hair back and I caught the sight of Alfred slitting my throat with a knife. The blood came gushing out of my neck as I screamed in agony. They took turns cutting my veins, slashing at my limbs, and at that moment, I wanted to die. I wanted the suffering to end, and they finally started to cut through my heart-

I woke up in a haste, hyperventilating, as I realized the blood- my blood- that I had seen on the floor wasn't there anymore.

It was after that dream that I realized exactly next week, I will be a contestant in the Hetalia Games and the tributes, including sweet, happy-go-lucky Alfred, all have the same intent that they had in my dream. I didn't get any more sleep.

* * *

Ya'll are gonna hate me for this fic. I'm serious, you will want to rip my guts out. Well, you can't, haha!

Anyway, more than ten characters will die here. Like as in, they will be murdered by each other.

I'm trying to use the official genderbend names, but I have no idea what they are or where to find them. Could someone help me?

The story is based on "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins and is really one of the best books I've ever read. Which isn't saying much because this is the first book I've read in my free time for the first time in about four years, but it's so addicting. This idea's been swarming in my head now because I didn't like the ending of the Hunger Games, so I thought, well why can't I Hetalify it? I know, I'm a sick person.

So the eight main characters and their genderbent versions are in here. I'm trying to make it as in character as possible, but it's hard because the topic and tone is so dark. I really can't wait to do this because it'll keep me on edge at all times.

Amelia (fem!US) is going to be the main character just because, but you'll see everyone come in.

There's only two noted couples that will be metioned and no, I'm not taking couple requests. Because it would mess up the story so there. (;

Peace out! :D

~S*L~


	2. Chapter 2

At five AM, I decided to just get dressed and ready for the day of training ahead of me. Remembering how getting clothes worked, I stood in front of my dresser wishing for my jeans and t-shirt I wore back home. Instead, came a pair of cargo pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a hoodie with "Region 8" painted on the front of it. My name is also on the cloth, written in navy blue letters. With a frown, I assume the Lawmakers want us wearing their outfits for training. Whatever, it doesn't matter, I think, as I step into the pants and clip my hair back with two clips.

A security guard walked past my door and stumbled a bit as he realized I was awake. He nodded to me and I couldn't ignore his presence, so I let him lead me into the dining hallway.

A fair amount of other tributes were there, their hoodies had their own regions pasted on them. All of them were spread out from one another, never making eye contact. I sat at the end of the table, sitting next to the smallest girl. She flinched as I pulled the chair away. Looking down at her, I noticed there were a couple of tears streaking down the side of her cheek and I felt like crying too.

"C-Can I sit here?" I asked the brunette, taking a deep breath. She made a jerky nod and then turned her head away from me, ponytail nearly whipping my face.

I took note of all the tributes sitting at the table. There was one thing in common; they looked exhausted, tired, and hopeless, I could see it in their eyes. I'm pretty sure I was the same. I took account of their regions and names.

No tributes from Region One were here yet. No surprise there, they think they're the best of the best and can sleep in 'til whenever. Region One specializes in jewelry and are by far, the Palace's lapdogs. Kids from the ages of six are trained for these games and it is considered a great honor to be chosen.

Region Two has one tribute sitting at the long table. A girl with chestnut hair wound into two buns on the side of her head. Her hoodie reads "Chun-Yan" in red letters, as red is the lucky color in her region. She doesn't look like a threat, but from past Hetalia Games, I know she'll try to win with all of her heart. Everyone will be.

Region three has, surprisingly, two tributes at the table. A huge boy who has beige hair and big nose sits upright, a scarf draping over his neck and is one of the only two who don't look pessimistic. Across from him is the girl tribute from his region, with lilac eyes and long, platinum hair. My eyes scan their hoodies. "Anya" and "Ivan". They're smiling, with empty, purple eyes and it makes the atmosphere even creepier.

I try to find a region four tribute, but so far, I've only seen a girl with red glasses and long, blonde pigtails. "Alice" her shirt reads. Two seats away from her is a blank faced boy with black hair and shady eyes, coming from Region Five. He is looking down, face without a trace of emotion. "Kiku".

There is only one tribute left, the girl that stared at me in such horror when I walked in today. I cram my neck to see her hoodie. "Daisy: Region Six". She's shaking in her seat so badly, the clatter of utensils on the table can be heard. Either this is her tactic to trick us into thinking she's weak or she'll be dead on Day One of the Hetalia Games. I wonder for a vague moment if these tributes are doing what I'm doing, taking notes in my head of my competitors. Then, Alfred walks in.

"Holy crap, what a day yesterday, right?" he laughs. "I slept like a baby, I don't know about you, Amelia."

Every single tribute at the table turns to look at the loud boy and he takes a seat across from me, making Daisy nearly faint.

"Alfred," I hiss and my hand is curled into a fist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He shrugs. Then, laughs. "I don't know, trying to wake up the dead? C'mon, we've got a full day of training together, we may as well start it off all awesome and stuff. And, whoa, man, it's only five o' clock? What the crud, I'm supposed to be sleeping still. Then again, I was out like a light."

"He is very loud, da?" the boy tribute from Region Three says. I realize in horror that he's talking to me and every tribute cranes their neck around to see what I'm going to say.

"I-"

The boy tribute-Ivan, that was his name- smiles wider and next to him, the girl tribute laughs. "You must teach him some manners," Ivan says. "Before I break him."

My face pales. Alfred didn't hear what Ivan said, he was too busy laughing. But no one was expecting what I was going to do. Insulting a region like Region Three, who specializes in weapons, is practically unheard of.

"Yeah, well, at least his nose is _normal_, scarf boy," I spat, giving the boy a glare. Okay, so it wasn't much of an insult, but I _had_ to defend Alfred.

Daisy, the girl next to me, manages a giggle, but it quickly stops after Anya glares at her. No one spoke for the rest of the time.

Other tributes walked in, looking drained of all life. A boy (With furry eyebrows, man, they looked like the caterpillars!) staggered into the room and nodded at the girl tribute from Region Four, sitting next to her. "Arthur" his hoodie read, with a big four underneath it. The two tributes from Region Seven entered. They were huge, probably both were around nineteen or eighteen. The boy had slicked, blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looked to be the strongest out of all of us. The girl tribute from his region walked in with him, a good five feet away from the boy. She had messy, choppy blonde hair that came to her aqua-green eyes and was, like her counterpart, unmistakably strong in appearance. "Ludwig" and "Louise". The girl tribute from Region Five appeared a while later and doesn't sit at the table. She had evenly cut, black hair and almost yellow eyes. "Sakura". The boy tribute (If it is a boy, he has a ponytail) comes to sit next to Chun-Yan. "Yao" his hoodie reads, from Region Two.

"Welcome, competitors of this year's Hetalia Games!" a voice yells through the intercom. "Today is going to be your first day of training. You are welcome to partner up with your fellow tribute or even work with whomever you wish."

Daisy sent a worried glance at the empty seat next to her. Her partner hasn't showed up, along with the competitors from Region One. A wave of pity comes across me for the girl. Region Six, like regions five, seven, and eight, are known for failures in the past Hetalia games.

"Please, after breakfast, report to the training room in wing 2B. I repeat, 2B is where the training room is. Again, welcome to the Palace, competitors, and may the best man win!"

After the voice ceases to speak, dozens of waiters and cooks bring out food, drinks, and music to the right side of the breakfast room. I'm assuming it's a buffet and before the servers can clear the room, all of the tributes are up on our feet, getting in line. The Region Two tributes are first and each grab a plate, but when the boy- Wang was his name- came to get a piece of bread, a hand slammed down onto his own and we all traced the long arm up to a young boy with a smirk on his face.

"Bonjour," he said. He must have been at least seventeen, he grew blonde facial hair. Behind him came a girl with dark brown hair, who winked at the boy tribute from Region Six. These must been the tributes from Region One- Francis and Françoise as I read.

"Je suis désolé, but I have not eaten in a while. Would you let us go first?" Francis said, pressing up closer and closer to the shocked boy.

Yao gave the boy a dark glare and slowly backed up from the table, shoving his plate into Francis's hands.

"Understood," he said. He curtly nodded to his partner tribute and exited the doors, most likely walking to the training room. The girl tribute- Chun-Yan- appeared to pale terribly and we all knew she was debating whether or not to follow him. But she remained stiff in line, giving a blank stare at the Region One tributes.

"Hmmmm…" Francis hummed and smiled at the rest of us, winking at Daisy. He took notice of me raised his eyebrows, twice, in the horniest way possible.

I was ready to punch him in the face. The tall boy, the one from Region Seven had scrunched up his eyebrows and looked as if he was ready to murder him. Françoise noticed this and blew a kiss at him before turning around. I glanced back up at him. He was even redder.

This was going to be interesting. As I stood in line and waited for it to move, I thought back to other Hetalia Games. Each year, it was usually the same thing. The tributes from Region One, Two, Three, and Four would usually team up in a pack and take out the tributes from the other regions. Region One was especially known for its snobiness, since they've been winning four years in a row. Region Two's tributes almost always teamed up with the first region, but when Yao walked out of the door, I could tell things were going to be different this year. The audience must be loving Region Two's mini revolution of Region One. They'll definitely be getting a sponsor for this.

Speaking of sponsors, I need one if I'm to survive. Each Hetalia game, the Lawmakers put the tributes into an arena that may change each year. It could be a desert, an ocean, anything that would give the crowd a show. Sponsors are given to tributes that companies like and people get stuff like medicine or food in times of need. If someone was dying in the desert, their sponsor could parachute down a bottle of water to them. To get a sponsor, everyone shows off their skills to the Lawmakers after one week of training. Whoever gets the best opinions get more sponsors. Is this Wang's tactic of catching the audience's attention? It's fiery revolution and change of heart that people will root for, not pity like Daisy was pulling off.

When I finally sit down to eat, away from the other competitors and Alfred, I find myself trying to make a plan to get a sponsor. Should I pretend to have an illness that gets in the way of me winning and I show resilience and determination? Or maybe kill as many people as I can to get the Palace's audience roaring for me? Well, that one is definitely out. One year, a kid was so desperate for a gift from a sponsor, she made a huge soap opera by shooting herself. When she shot herself, she then got the medicine she needed. That's how much these games can twist your mind.

I leave the breakfast room with absolutely no plan in mind. Well, at least I have a week to think about things… Or just give up. But I can't, I made a promise to my mother.

Alfred walks with me to the training room. I try to talk to him, but fail miserably at creating a conversation, something I don't usually do. "So… What did you have for breakfast?" I manage to croak out.

"Oh, I had sausages dipped in some weird sauce, but it tasted pretty good! Then, I had eggs, guess what kind?"

"What?"

"Chicken!" he boomed and put his arm around me. For a fourteen year old, he was pretty tall. Or I was just short. Psh, whatever, the size of a person can't determine their heroic epicness! He went on, "It tasted awesome, just like me!"

I smirked at him. "You taste yourself?"

"Only on the weekends."

"Liar. You taste yourself every chance you get."

"You wanna bet, blondie?"

I stop in my tracks when I see how many people are already in the training room. The stop what they're doing to look at us laughing and having a good time.

It hits me hard like a train. What if, for the first time in like ten years, two tributes from the lamest region had formed an alliance? I wouldn't have to get to know Alfred, just act like it. Acting is key in this game, that's why people from Region One, who were masters of false love and loyalty, keep winning.

Everyone is still staring at us and like a little school girl pointing to a swing set, I say to Alfred in the cutest voice possible, "Let's go to the knot station first, Al. You know, since you tying rope is kind of a lost cause."

I knee him in the ribs and wink at him. He gets it. He playfully shoves me and says, "At least I can jump higher than you! Remember that one time at the school, with Mrs. Hienbacker-"

"And Joey Vage? Haha, I remember that, it was so funny!" I snickered. Oh, Francis and François, you two aren't the only ones who can be charismatic.

At this point, everyone is ignoring us as we travel through the stations in the training room together. I figure out that Alfred is pretty darn strong as he broke the head of a concrete dummy clean right off. The only people who could do this were Ivan from Region Three and Ludwig from Region Seven. All right, so those two were really strong. I also made a mental note that Francis was very good with swords and when he'd practice with a trainer, he managed to nearly slice their ear off. Region Four's tributes were very smart, as I had joined them when the trainers taught us how to point out poisonous foods and other hazards. Region Two's tributes were mostly using the gymnasium and every couple of minutes, I couldn't help but look at how they resembled monkeys in a rainforest; they were so nimble and strong.

Daisy, the lonely, scared girl, was stuck in the corner with a trainer on choosing which weapon she would use. I don't think she ever picked. There was no sign of her partner, the boy tribute from Region Six and I couldn't help but think of how horrible her death might be. I really didn't want her to die in the competition, but if she didn't, then I definitely wouldn't win. I shook this thought out of my head.

Alfred was pretty impressed with my bows and arrows. I never missed a single target for a while and I'm feeling pretty good about myself. Then, Alfred pokes me in the belly and says, "You don't want them to think you're good. I think we want them to see us as too dorks who are gonna die the first day. But are we? No, we're just that awesome, right, Em?"

I nod and the next shot I take, I purposely miss and nearly hit Françoise in the head.

She whirls back around at me and I hide the bows innocently, whistling to myself. Françoise makes a "Hmmph" and turns on her heel to the gymnasium. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alfred give his trademark thumbs-up.

I laugh and bring back my next arrow, aiming right at the dummy's nose.

* * *

Training went like this for a couple of days, until the last two days, we all trained separately, just in case we had any special abilities we wanted to save until the games. Finally, at the end of the week, came the tryouts to impress the Lawmakers and get a sponsor. We all waited in a room and one by one, starting with Region One, disappeared into the doors before us. No one spoke the entire time; this was to determine if you would survive if wounded by either an animal or human.

Alfred manages to keep his cool when his name is called and I give him a pat on the back, trying to show him a little pep. He smiles at me, gives me a thumbs-up, and staggers into the room.

So I'm alone. I need this time to collect my thoughts. Region One contains Francis and Françoise, whom are very good at swords. So what, I have my bows and arrows. Region Two has Yao and Chun-Yan, the acrobats in these games. I shake my head. No big deal, they aren't strong and aren't well equipped when it comes to weapons. Region Three is where I have to be careful. During the past six days, I have learned nothing about Ivan or Anya besides the fact they created an alliance with Region One's tributes. Region Four is either trying to lay low or are trying to win these games by smarts. Arthur is good at riding a horse, but Alice can't. Alice can hit any target with a gun, Arthur holds it all shaky. But both are super smart- Scratch that, they're a hell lotta smart- and might even form an alliance with regions one and two. However, this seems doubtful, as I've noticed Arthur despises Francis along with Wang. Kiku and Sakura are in Region Five and both can do the same thing at the same level and level is "Expert". I swear, Kiku is like a ninja when he moves his sword. I close my eyes and picture a Hetalia game arena. If I ever see the both of them, I need to run. Run as fast as I can because Sakura is bound to drive a knife into my back. If only I could get them on my side, for a while… Then, Region Six has a girl named Daisy, whom, for all know, is going to die early. Then, her partner didn't even show up until the third day of training. I overheard the Careers- That's the rich regions who team up like Region One or Three- gossiping about how the boy was crying in his bedroom. Later I learned that Region Six's tribute was called Feliciano. He, too, appeared incompetent at winning these games. Region Seven, this year, is also a region to be cautious of. Ludwig can grab your neck and twist it into shapes I could never imagine and Louise was pretty much an all around player- Strong, fast, fit, and had all the motivation to win.

I think about these things and with a breaking heart, I realize how horrible the odds are for me. My mother's words come back to my head. _"You can't give up. Promise me you wont give up."_ I can't give up. I will never give up. Tributes like Kiku have already given up. I rise up in my seat a little higher, a wry smile on my face. I'm not going to give up. Even if I may not be able to win, I can't believe that now. The beginning of the games are a critical point now.

"Amelia, Region Eight, please make your way to the Tryouts Room," the intercom says and I take in a deep breath. Here we go, it's all I've done- hunting and training alike- that's going to keep me alive for the longest time possible. My mother's face swarms in my head, her vivid tears rolling down her cheeks when I waved goodbye to her on the try, my own waterworks when I left my family my friends. I'm supposed to be a hero; I'm supposed to win. But then the thought of my deceased comes along as I enter the room and I imagine him saying, up in heaven, "Hi, Em. What took you so long, girlie?"

The last thing I see are the Lawmakers' shocked faces as I faint.

My throat has been dry for the majority of dinner and I've been chugging glasses of water for at least an hour now. Looking around, I notice everyone is in formal wear, including myself. Out of all the tributes, Francis and Françoise are easily the most beautiful. Not that I'm ugly or anything, just they kinda… paid more attention to their looks. Today is our last day at the Palace, which means everyone eats dinner together, no matter what has happened, including the fact that Yao and Francis haven't talked. (Well, besides a couple of horny gestures from the Region One boy, which made Yao hate him even more.)

They showed replays of the tributes' acts in front of the sponsors and Lawmakers. This only created bigger butterflies in my stomach. I really hope… _Really_ hope they don't show me fainting. We start with Region One, where Francis managed to get two sponsors and Françoise got one. Not bad, not good, but Daisy seemed impressed. Then, I learned that she had landed one sponsor. _Daisy_ got one sponsor, along with Feliciano.

Alfred finished with three sponsors. I smile at this. It's probably because of incredibly huge amount of strength for such a normal looking guy.

However, when we get to me, the TV just shows me fainting. I squirm in my seat, sliding a little bit lower in my chair and stare blankly at the screen, red covering my face. I got a record breaking zero sponsors. Everyone stares funny at me and the boy, Arthur, starts laughing.

I squint at him. I'll just call him Eyebrows from now on. Because those things are friggn' huge, he could just punch people in the face with them to win these games.

Once dinner is over, we're dismissed to our rooms. No one speaks, not even Alfred who would always join my side in the hallways.

I lie wide awake in bed, my strained, dried out eyes blank with desperation and terror. Usually, I won't admit I'm afraid, but just imagining what might happen to Daisy, Alfred, for the next couple of days… I shudder. The Lawmakers are bound to torture us, more than they have for the past week. Refusing to think about my mother, my home, and what I'm going to leave behind, I rise from my covers and stagger to the balcony. I lean on the railing, looking up at the starry night, the stars glimmering down on me. For a moment, I'm blissful, lost in the patterns of the cosmos…

"Find water source, then there will be food neaby… I need to find water first…"

I nearly fell off the balcony. Someone- on the balcony next to me- is talking. It's most likely a tribute and I squint into the dark, making out the figure of a boy. With that accent of his, I know he's the tribute from Region Four.

"Hey!" I call, not really thinking about any consequences whatsoever. "Dude, it's, like, friggn' midnight, what the hell are you doing?"

The boy- Arthur was his name- jerked his head up to see my face and his mouth opened in shock. Even the darkness, I could see his thick, monstorous eyebrows raise. For one moment, he looks like he's about to apologize, but that surprise on his lips transform into a scowl and he walks to the edge of the balcony.

"What the bloody hell am I doing? You're the one who should be sleeping. I'm going through my strategies before… before…" His voice trails off.

I sighed and turn my entire body to face him. Putting a hand on the railing, I say, "You know, I don't think you should be talking to yourself like that. Someone might hear that stuff."

He scoffed. "Goodnight," he said and whisked around to go back to his room.

"Wait!" I cried out. Arthur screeches to a stop and glares at me. Gulping, I stutter, "Y-You want to make an alliance? With me. I could tell you my strategy, you could tell me yours. Then again, I already listened to half of it."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I thought, mentally kicking myself. I just asked a complete stranger to trust his life with me. But Arthur's face softened and for a second, I thought he was going to accept my offer.

"No."

And then he strut into his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving me openmouthed.

"… Well, fuck you, eyebrows!"

* * *

Well, this is long overdue XD

Sorry this took so long, I've been REALLY busy with Letters of L'amour.

Next chapter, we'll get to the fighting, I promise.

~S*L~


End file.
